My Enemy's Little Girl
by Princess Shahnaz
Summary: Finding Vladimir Makarov's six year old daughter changed everything. Roach and Ghost survived, and suddenly Price was sharing his room with the kid, his enemy's little girl. What made everything more difficult was that Anastasia wasn't stupid. They were finding it hard to hide the truth from her - they wanted her Papa dead.
1. Anastasia

**Hello beautiful people! This idea came to me while I was watching anime on my phone late at night. What if the guys found a very... important little girl? How would that change the events of Modern Warfare 2? And eventually Modern Warfare 3, as this story will also go in MW3 later on. **

**I also got inspired by Dancing Tiger. I love her story Unmasking Ghost. **

**BY THE WAY... I'm trying hard not to make the kid a mini Mary Sue. Just tell me if she's showing those symptoms of "Mary Sue disease". Also, I'm making it so none of the members of the TF 141 have died yet. That is why Meat is here. Plus I need him for a jokey chapter later on.**

**I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they would make me happy!**

**I'm sorry for this crappy first chapter. But although I'm good at English at school, descriptions are my weakest point.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Bullets flew and grenades exploded, shaking the air around them. A tall, heavily armed man ran forward, yelling at the other two figures behind him to follow him. The three ducked behind a sofa riddled with bullet holes, occasionally jumping up to fire their guns.

A smaller man crouched behind the first shouted at him. "Ghost! Is it safe to get up yet?"

Ghost turned around to scowl at him behind his dark sunglasses and grinning skull mask. "Roach, may be it'd be safe to get up if you and Meat would help me!" he snapped. "Get off your lazy asses and help!"

Meat, the third man, pouted playfully. "I'm helping," he said, embedding several bullets in the enemy's skulls. "It's just Roach who isn't."

Roach opening his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He rolled out from behind the sofa and stood up, sending bullets flying into the abdomens of unsuspecting Russians, never once ceasing fire. A smile crept on to his face. They'd get the DSM, Shepherd would pick them up, and then he could relax back at the base.

They were in one of Vladimir Makarov's safe houses. General Shepherd had sent them here to pick up some Very Important Intel, belonging to Makarov. Shepherd wanted it, of course, and so did a few other men of power. Probably.

"Okay, we're going to advance into the next room. The intel should be there on a computer on Makarov's desk." Ghost said, waving the others forward.

Roach saw Ghost rush forward, grasping his gun tightly. Meat followed him. Roach quickly clipped a magazine into his gun and then ran after them.

Surprisingly, apart from the blood... and the fresh dead bodies... and the overturned chairs... the room wasn't messed up that bad actually.

"The computer's over here." Roach turned to see Meat standing by a desk with a dinosaur sitting on it. "I've already copied the intel." He waved the DSM in the air."

Ghost nodded. "Great, now we can leave, the evac should be on its way no-"

He was cut off by another Task Force 141 member running in, panting heavily. "Ghost! Ghost!"

Roach blinked. "Ozone?"

Ozone ignored him. "Ghost!"

"_What?" _Ghost looked irritated. "Hurry up and tell me what it is. We need to get this DSM to Shepherd. The evac is on its way."

"Okay, so while we were searching for the intel-"

Roach interrupted. "Meat's got it," he said.

Ozone carried on like the younger hadn't said anything. "-Archer and I found something... interesting. She was hiding in a cupboard. Archer thinks she may have been kidnapped and brought here... but we've no idea why."

"She?" Ghost frowned. "What do you mean she?"

"We found a little girl, about six or seven years old."

"WHAT?!" Roach's green eyes widened. A little girl? What the hell was a kid doing in a place like this? He narrowed his eyes. If Makarov really had kidnapped her, then that was just going too far.

"Bring her here." Ghost ordered Ozone. Ozone nodded and shouted for Archer to bring the girl in.

"Ghost wants to see her."

A few minutes later, Archer came into the room. And sobbing hard, clutching his hand, was a small female child.

* * *

The girl was fair and tiny. She had long dark brown hair secured into pigtails, though they were knotted and loose, and blue-greenish eyes. Her dress was floral, the colours being pink and white. There were several tears in the material. She was wearing a green cardigan, and it looked a few sizes too big, and was fraying slightly. Her knee high socks were white and grubby. The laces on her trainers were coming undone, and the trainers themselves were caked with mud.

Ghost knelt down beside her.

"Who are you? I want my Papa!" she wept. Tears kept spurting down her cheeks, which were crimson. "Papa!" She had a Russian accent.

The masked soldier placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He took it off. "Calm down, how old are you?"

She looked up- and screamed. "SKULL! SKULL! PAPA!"

Ghost was startled. "What the fuck?"

"She's scared of your mask, Ghost. Take it off." Roach suggested. "Maybe she'll calm down then."

"No way! _You _talk to her." Ghost stood up and shoved Roach forward instead. "Get some answers from this dumb brat."

Glaring at his superior, Roach crouched down by the girl, who was wailing even harder. "Skull! Skull! He's going to eat me!" Her hands were covering her eyes.

Gently, Roach took her hands away. "Hey. Calm down." he said, softly. "We're not going to eat you. Or do anything bad to you. We just need to ask you some questions. Can you honestly answer them for us?"

She looked up at Roach. She saw the kind, smiling face of a man with sandy blonde hair and jade eyes. "Yes." she whispered.

"Okay. How old are you?"

The little girl swallowed. "I'm six years old. I'll be seven in a month."

Roach was shocked. Six years old? Why was a girl this young in a not-so-safe place like this?

"Will you let me go now?" she looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

Roach shook his head, his heart melting at her cuteness. "We can't do that yet. We need to locate your dad." He paused. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

"This is my temporary home. Papa left me here because of his business. I had a nanny, Rosa. She's Polish. But then she quit. So then Papa's men were looking after me and the house."

"Who's your dad?"

The dark haired little girl smiled widely. "My Papa's famous! I saw him on TV, and these guys who look like you are looking for him to get his autograph!"

Meat raised a brow. "Are we now?"

"Yeah! My Papa's name is Vladimir Makarov!"

Every single man's heart stopped as they stared at the small girl, who smiled innocently up at them.

She even looked like her father. Those eyes gave the entire game and truth away.

* * *

**Can I have a review? I like constructive criticism, but no flames, please.**


	2. This Chapter LOOKED Longer on Word

**Thank you so much for the reviews and such! Again, I'm sorry for the crappy second chapter, but I'm not very good at writing Fanfiction.**

**Plus, I'm only thirteen. Or around that age.**

**Sorry. It's short too- damn. Oh well. If I get at least three or five reviews for this chapter, you guys will get an extra long third chapter!**

**By the way, I changed the first chapter a little bit. Just so it can properly "work" with this chapter.**

**Guys, if Anastasia seems too... advanced, then that's cause I'm basing her behaviour on how my six year old brother and seven year old aunt act. They are quite intelligent.**

**Thank you, Angel's Anthem for the ideas you gave me :3**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Roach froze as the tiny dark haired girl, completely oblivious to the effects of what she'd just said to the men. Giggling, she played with his hands, gently bending fingers and rubbing her cheeks against his palms- wrinkling her nose at the coarseness of his gloves. Ghost knelt down beside him, and the two soldiers stared at the child in astonishment.

They had seen little boys and girls on missions before, of course. Civilians and the like. In fact, once or twice, being the compassionate person he was, Roach had helped some kids out.

But never had they seen an enemy's child- never mind Vladimir Makarov's six year old daughter.

Throwing a glance at Ghost, Roach saw the masked man take his dark tinted sunglasses, revealing his crystal blue eyes, usually neutral or filled with ire for the Russians- but now they were brimming with bemusement and uncertainly. He rubbed them and then focused on the child again, as though she could've been an illusion.

"Ghost," the younger murmured. "What do we do?" He closed his eyes and felt helpless. Here he was, crouching down in front of a girl far from his age, letting his arms go limp and allowing her to play with them.

Ghost swallowed, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know," he whispered. "Question her again, I suppose? Maybe we'll get some more useful information from her." He paused. "Don't underestimate a six year old."

"Okay." Roach nodded nervously and then turned back to the kid. "Um... excuse me? Kid?"

She stopped messing about with his hands and looked up at him. "Huh?" she blinked, looking slightly baffled. "What?"

Roach took hold of her hands, gripping them tightly. "I'm going to ask you some questions again. Do you think you can answer them for me, completely honestly?"

Biting her lip, the tiny female thought for a moment. She hesitated before saying, "I guess so. Do you promise not to... not to yell at me?"

"I promise."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll answer your questions."

Grinning back at her, Roach put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up. He put her on the sofa and lightly pushed her to lean back- and as soon as her back made contact with the couch, she let out a small scream and winced. "O-ow!" Tears started to spurt out of her eyes and she began to cry again.

Roach's eyes widened. "What the..." He carefully turned her around and pushed her dress up to show her back. And right there, on her spine, was a black and blue bruise larger than his hand.

"What the fuck is that!" yelled Ghost. "That is a whopper!"

"Ghost!" Roach glared at Ghost. "Don't get so excited!" To the sobbing child, he said, "Kid? How did you get that bruise on your back?"

She didn't answer. She was too busy sobbing.

"Kid, I need you to answer me. If it really is as nasty as it looks and you make out, we're going to need to help you, don't we?" Roach said firmly. "Come on, how did you get that ugly bruise?"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence... Roach spoke to her again. But this time, he lowered and softened his voice. "Hey. Kid. Come on. You can tell me. I promise not to hurt you."

Her blue-green eyes trailed down to their weapons and she shook her head.

Biting his lip, Roach turned to the others. "Hey, guys. She won't talk. I think we should put our guns down while I talk to her."

The others nodded and every weapons was placed on the floor.

"I got this bruise from one of Papa's men," the weeping girl said suddenly. "I was bad."

Roach saw red. How could a grown man harm a six year old child _this _badly?!

She took a deep breath. "I'll answer your questions now." She turned back round to face him and fixed her dress.

Roach nodded, but he couldn't erase the enormous mark from his mind.

Tearfully, she smiled at him. "I'm fine, honestly."

God, she was being so _brave. _

He cleared his throat. "Um, what's your full name? Include middle names and stuff."

"Anastasia Natalya Vlasaova Makarov." _So her name was Anastasia. _

Roach wanted to wince at the mention of the name Makarov, but he forced himself to press on. "How old are you exactly, and when is your birthday?"

"I'm six years and eleven months old. Rosa told me before she left last week. And my birthday is on the second of September." she paused. "The year, I think was..." She furrowed her brows, thinking hard. "Don't rush me, I've almost got it..."

"2010," said Roach smiling. She was so cute. "Okay, question three. Can you name your family?"

She nodded. "I think so." she thought for a minute. "I have a Mama, but she went back to France ages ago. Papa says she's French, and that's why I can speak French."

_She was half French, and could speak French. Perhaps that would be useful._

"My Grandmere and Grandpere are flying with silver wings. That's what Rosa told me."

_Poor Anastasia. Her grandparents were dead. _

"And like I said, Papa's away on business." she finished with a sad look.

Roach ruffled her hair and she giggled. "Question four?" she asked.

"Yes. Why were you left here?"

She frowned. "Papa said I'm not grown up to go with him yet. He says when I'm a proper big kid he'll take me with him." she grumbled. "But I'm already a big kid!"

"I think... I think you're a good girl," Roach told her. "Okay, question four. What happened before we came here?"

"Before the bang bang gun thingys?" It was an innocent question, but it made Roach flinch.

"Um... yeah. Before that." he muttered.

Anastasia took a deep breath. "Well, I was playing outside with Princess Dolly and my bike. But then two of Papa's men told me to go to my room and hide in my wardrobe, so I did. I fell asleep, but then I heard a load of booms and guns. And then some man dragged me out and brought me here."

"Okay..." Roach turned to Ghost. "I think... I think that's enough for now. Ghost..."

"What?" Ghost sounded annoyed. "Get on with it."

"What are we going to do with her?" Roach looked expectantly at his superior.

Ghost closed his eyes and slipped his sunglasses back on. "She's coming with us, of course."

"What, why?"

"Price is going to want to see Makarov's child, of course. And she maybe valuable to him."

"But..."

Ghost scowled behind his balaclava. "But what? Stop questioning me and come on. We have to get the intel to Shepherd. And I want to go home and sleep."

Roach sighed. He looked at Anastasia. She lifted her arms up, and he picked her up and held her close to his body. She was so small.

She suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder. "Hey, what's your name?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Gary Sanderson, but you can call me Roach."

* * *

"Roach, just run and take cover when you can! I'll cover you and the kid!" screamed Ghost.

Roach panted heavily as he held Anastasia in one hand and his gun in the other. He ran fast, determined to get to the LZ as quickly as possible.

Anastasia was obviously scared. Mortars and grenades were exploding all around them and they were being shot at. She was shrieking and gripping Roach's neck tightly. "Please don't let them get me!" she cried.

"I'll protect you, don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "We're almost at the chopper."

Roach ran into the trees, spraying bullets at hostiles whenever he could, being careful not to drop Anastasia. She was wailing now, and he wished she would stay quiet. If an enemy soldier spotted her, there'd be hell to pay.

Too late.

"Эй, это не тот ребенок Макарова? Какого черта они делают с ней?! Быстро, получить ее!" (Hey, isn't that Makarov's kid? What the fuck are they doing with her?! Get her!)

Anastasia let out a shrill scream as a Russian grabbed her by one of her pigtails. "Отпусти меня! Отпусти меня! Помоги мне!" (Let me go! Let me go! Help me!) she screamed blue murder as the soldier pulled at her.

"Anastasia!" Roach struggled to keep hold of her. He dropped his weapon and used both hands to grip her and tugged. "Let her go, you Russian bastard!"

"I've got this!"

The Russian shouted as a bullet hit him in the back and he dropped. Anastasia bawled as she clung to Roach. Roach looked up, panting heavily as he saw Ghost standing there.

"I'll take the girl," he said, "you just clear the path for us, Roach." He held out his arms for Anastasia and even though she'd been frightened of him before, she fell gratefully into his arms.

Roach picked up his AK-47 Grenadier and engaged the enemy, mowing large groups down. He ran out of the tree line- and immediately a mortar exploded and everything went black. He heard Anastasia scream again...

"My arm!"

...and the voice of Captain John Price.

"... We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! ... Do not trust Shepherd!"

* * *

When he came to, Roach found himself being dragged by Ghost towards the LZ. Shepherd was standing there, gaping at something behind the pair.

Roach looked over his shoulder- and saw Archer holding Anastasia. There was a bullet hole in her left arm, and she was wet with blood. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

"A-Anastasia!" he gasped.

"Don't worry," muttered Ghost... darkly. "She's still breathing. Just unconscious."

When they reached Shepherd, the caterpillar moustached man barked at them. "Who the hell is that kid?"

"That," said Ghost, "is someone very important. And you, General Shepherd, are not coming back to base with us."

Before he passed out again, Roach heard a gun shot, General Ugly Shepherd cry out, "My leg!", Scarecrow yell, "Go down, you traitors!" and fire his gun and Anastasia say, "This helicopter is... cool..."

* * *

**I write like a monkey shitting on a keyboard. This looked so much longer on word... SEVEN FUCKING PAGES.**


End file.
